broniesfandomcom-20200225-history
My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork
My Little Pony: The Power of Teamwork (MLP:TPT) '''is a web comic series created by (CoryCodeRed) based off the world of My Little Pony: Friendship is Magic. ''Please do not use my OC's in your stories without first discussing it with me. Thank you. -Cory Hall'' '''THIS SERIES IS STILL IN ITS EARLY STAGES OF DEVELOPMENT AND AS SUCH THE INFORMATION LISTED IS SUBJECT TO CHANGE AT ANYTIME Plot After the big match between Ponyville and Appleoosa the appeal for Buckball Spread quickly across Equestria. Soon after as the sports popularity continued to grow, Princess Celestia helped Windy Coast establish the Equestrian Buckball League. Towns from all over Equestria began forming teams to join the league and have their shot in the first official Equestrian Buckball League Championship. The Crystal Empire having only reappeared recently had no knowledge of Buck Ball until this new found fame for the sport reached their doors with the announcement of the championship tournament. Soon the interest in Buck Ball within the empire was as strong as any other town that found itself in the growing allure of the newly established sports league. Princess Cadence after receiving many requests to establish a team for the Empire decides to ask Twilight to help her people set up the Crystal Empire's first official Equestrian Buckball League team, The Crystal Companions. Twilight gets a rule book written by Applejack and heads to the Crystal Empire with Spike to help Cadence. After an eventful day of tryouts Twilight and spike meet a Pony named Royal Red and with his help they manage to put together a team just in time for the season's start. Done with their work on Ponyville's team Applejack Rainbowdash and Rarity head to the Crystal Empire to lend a hoof to Twilight, bringing with them the cutiemark crusaders who begged them to go so they could see the Empire. Apple Bloom, Scootaloo, and Swetie Bell discover that Royal Red has self confidence issues and with their help Royal Red comes to believe in himself and he accepts his role as manager and coach. Now with Royal Red serving as the coach and manager of the Crystal Companions Pinkie Pie and Fluttershy arrive and help throw a celebratory party before they all return to Ponyville, leaving things in the capable hands of Royal Red and the teams first captain Genus Cirrus. Main Characters The series incorporates for supporting homage roles a small cast of cannon characters but its focus is a new cast of OC main characters. Protagonists Royal Red Windy Coast Genus Cirrus Athrú Antagonists Civil Terra Prince Cassnio Supporting Characters Red Stars Milia Amiirad Uncle Lou Supporting Cannon Characters Twilight Sparkle, Rainbow Dash, Rarity, Pinkie Pie, Apple Jack, Fluttershy, DJ Pon-3, Bulk Biceps, Octavia, Iron Will, Sweetie Bell, Scootaloo, Apple Bloom, and Spike. Buckball Teams (WIP) Crystal Companions Cloudsdale Tornadoes Manehattan Manics Trottingham Ascots Yakyakistan Stars Trivia This series was originally inspired by MMA and Basket Ball and was going to be a series about Dodgeball. The Manehattan Manics were named by Rossticus. The Trottingham Ascots and Yakyakistan Stars were named by HansenBrony87.Category:Fanfiction Category:Lists Category:Episode